Dois é bom, três é ainda melhor!
by Mary Spn
Summary: Quando Jeffrey viajou para Vancouver e decidiu visitar o Set de Supernatural, não imaginava que teria uma recepção tão divertida e calorosa... Oneshot / Threesome J3 - Para a TaXXTi


**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Eu mesma! Os erros são todos meus.

**Shipper:** Jared / Jensen / Jeffrey

**Sinopse:** Quando Jeffrey viajou para Vancouver e decidiu visitar o Set de Supernatural, não imaginava que teria uma recepção tão divertida e calorosa...

* * *

><p>Escrevi esta fic com todo carinho (e perversão) para a <strong>TaXXTi<strong>... Um pequeno agradecimento pelas fics que você escreveu pra mim, amore! Te adoro!

Agora eu posso abusar um pouquinho mais de você... kkkkkkkkkkk

* * *

><p><strong>Dois é bom, três é ainda melhor!<strong>

**Capítulo Único**

Jeffrey esperou que o motorista colocasse suas malas no porta malas do táxi para então acomodar-se no banco traseiro. Seu vôo tinha atrasado em duas horas, mas não se importava, sua agenda estava livre durante o resto da semana.

Ao deixarem o aeroporto de Vancouver, Jeffrey abaixou o vidro do carro para poder ter uma melhor visão da cidade. Vancouver era uma das poucas cidades onde se sentia em casa. Talvez pelo tempo em que passara lá durante as gravações de Supernatural, anos atrás, ou talvez porque o povo dali era realmente acolhedor. Suspirou e percebeu o quanto sentia saudades daquela época.

Não podia reclamar, afinal sua carreira tinha dado um grande impulso nos últimos anos. Em pouco tempo tornara-se um ator famoso e bastante requisitado em Hollywood, mas talvez parte do seu sucesso se dera por ter participado do seriado.

Lembrava-se do quão divertido tinha sido trabalhar com a equipe de Supernatural. Eram como uma família. Por isso decidira ir a Vancouver alguns dias antes de iniciarem as gravações do seu novo filme.

Queria ter algum tempo para si, gostaria de visitar o set de Supernatural e com sorte poderia encontrar-se com seus garotos, ou melhor, Jared e Jensen. Jeffrey tinha um carinho especial pelos dois. Jared com seu jeito alegre e sorriso contagiante, Jensen um pouco mais reservado, mas a simpatia em pessoa, ambos eram pessoas adoráveis, cada um ao seu jeito. Estar na companhia deles era sempre muito agradável.

Jeffrey instalou-se no hotel e foi dormir cedo naquela noite, pois queria estar muito bem disposto no dia seguinte.

Tinha agendado sua visita ao set logo pela manhã, pois seria quando estariam gravando as cenas em estúdio. Lembrou-se de quão desgastante era o trabalho no seriado. Muitas cenas eram gravadas em estradas ou em locações e exigia muito esforço de toda a equipe. Por sorte todos tinham muito amor ao time, já que estavam no sétimo ano e não era um trabalho fácil.

Logo que chegou ao set, teve uma recepção calorosa. Muitos abraços, sorrisos, todos queriam revê-lo e falar com ele. Percebeu que tinha muita gente nova também, as quais não conhecia, mas todos vieram cumprimentá-lo, muito receptivos.

- E onde estão os meus garotos? - Foi a primeira coisa que perguntou a uma assistente assim que o pessoal começou a se dispersar.

- Jared está no trailer se aprontando e Jensen está no estúdio – A loira baixinha respondeu com simpatia.

Jeffrey caminhou em direção ao estúdio e avistou Jensen ao longe, muito concentrado, conversando com o camera-man. Sorriu orgulhoso ao lembrar-se que Jensen estava dirigindo o episódio.

Não quis atrapalhar o seu trabalho, então se dirigiu primeiramente ao trailer de Jared. Bateu de leve e como viu que a porta não estava trancada, foi logo entrando.

- Jen, eu não terminei o... Jeff! – Jared sorriu largamente quando percebeu quem era.

- Hey garoto! – Jeffrey não pode deixar de olhar Jared de cima em baixo, já que o mais novo estava sem camisa, pois estava trocando-a no momento em que ele entrou.

Sem se importar com isso, puxou Jared para um abraço apertado, muito feliz por reencontrá-lo.

- Você cresceu, hein garoto! Cadê aquele moleque magrinho que o Dean chamava de Sammy? – Jeffrey sorria e, era impressão de Jared, ou uma das mãos do mais velho estava acariciando suas costas e a outra apertando sua cintura?

- Estava na hora do Sammy virar homem, não é? – Jared falou, retribuindo o sorriso.

- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – Jensen perguntou em tom de brincadeira, mas no fundo não tinha gostado nada de presenciar aquele abraço tão íntimo entre os dois.

- Jensen! Eu não quis interromper o seu trabalho antes, mas quer dizer que temos mais um diretor agora? – Jeffrey abraçou o loiro, e ao soltá-lo, não conseguiu desviar os olhos daqueles lábios carnudos, tão sensuais e tentadores. Lembrou-se de quanta coisa já tinha imaginado fazer com aquela boca, na época em que trabalhava com os meninos no seriado.

- Aham... – Jared pigarreou e Jeffrey percebeu que tinha sido pego em flagrante.

- Pois é... – Jensen tentou disfarçar – O pior de ser diretor em Supernatural é ter que dirigir o Jared aqui – Jensen passou um braço por cima do ombro do _amigo_.

- Eu imagino! – Jeffrey deu risadas, lembrando-se das brincadeiras e piadas do mais novo enquanto gravavam.

Continuaram conversando descontraidamente por algum tempo, mas logo Jensen teve que voltar aos seus afazeres e Jared, agora completamente vestido, acompanhou Jeffrey por mais algum tempo, onde acabaram combinando de se encontrarem logo mais, à noite.

Jeffrey logo foi embora e no final do dia, quando as gravações terminaram, Jensen e Jared foram embora no mesmo carro, com Clif.

- Vai fazer algo hoje à noite? – Jensen perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Jeffrey marcou de nos encontrarmos. Você vai com a gente, não vai?

- Hmm... Então vocês marcaram um encontro e se eu não perguntasse nada, nem ficaria sabendo? – Jensen falou de um jeito frio, sem encarar Jared.

O moreno começou a rir, ao mesmo tempo em que adorava o jeito possessivo de Jensen, às vezes isso era insuportável.

- O que é tão engraçado?

- Você não acredita mesmo no que acabou de falar, não é? – Jared perguntou sério desta vez.

Jensen tirou os óculos escuros e o encarou por algum tempo.

- Não. Me desculpe! Eu só não gostei do jeito que ele te _apalpou_ quando te abraçou hoje. E você tinha mesmo que ficar sem camisa?

- Eu não podia fazer nada se ele entrou bem na hora em que eu estava me trocando.

- Você estava sem as calças também? – Jensen arregalou os olhos.

- Claro que não! – Jared balançou a cabeça – Mas não pense que eu não percebi o jeito que ele olhava pra sua boca também. É melhor eu nem mencionar o que ele devia estar imaginando fazer com ela... E você nem se importou, não é?

- Ele... Eu não percebi!

- Claro que não! – Jared riu com sarcasmo – Ainda mais você, que já teve uma tara por ele.

- Eu nunca tive uma tara por ele!

- Você disse que ele era totalmente _pegável_. Isso quer dizer que você já tinha pensado no assunto.

- E você concordou, todo assanhadinho! Não vem bancar o santo pra cima de mim, Padalecki, eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém.

Jared gargalhou.

- Vai ser uma noite divertida. Eu passo pra te pegar às nove, ok? – Jared falou antes de Jensen desembarcar em frente ao prédio onde morava.

Conforme o combinado, Jared buscou Jensen em seu apartamento e foram se encontrar com Jeffrey em um bar.

A noite fora muito agradável, os três conversaram e deram muitas risadas relembrando o tempo em que trabalharam juntos.

Algumas doses de uísque, cervejas, e logo os três estavam bem alegrinhos.

Depois de saírem do bar foram até o apartamento de Jared, onde olharam algumas fotos dos sets, tomaram mais algumas cervejas e a conversa ficava cada vez mais animada.

Jeffrey olhava de Jared para Jensen e já não conseguia formular mais nenhum pensamento coerente. Não sabia se era efeito do álcool, ou de estar ali conversando tão intimamente com dois homens lindos, mas só o que conseguia pensar é que poderia se dar bem naquela noite, e se algum deles desse uma brecha, não iria deixar de aproveitá-la.

Se conseguisse levar um deles para a cama já estaria com a noite ganha, mas os dois? Seria muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho. Ou talvez não... – Jeffrey pensava nisso quando se deu conta que alguém estava falando com ele – É, talvez tivesse mesmo bebido demais.

- Perdão, o que você disse?

- Nós temos fãs muito loucos, cara. Você não tem noção do que rola na internet, desde montagens de fotos, fanfics de wincest, Padackles, é uma loucura – Jared falava gesticulando, com sua típica empolgação.

- E como vocês lidam com isso?

- Tentamos ignorar – Jensen respondeu seriamente.

- A gente se diverte! - Jared falou ao mesmo tempo, fazendo Jeffrey rir.

- Você fala como se nós ficássemos lendo esse tipo de coisa – Jensen tentou disfarçar.

- Mas nós... - Jared calou a boca diante do olhar torto de Jensen.

- Não liga pro Jared, Jeffrey. Ele bebeu demais.

- Ah, mas o papa Winchester também não escapou da imaginação das nossas fãs – Jared gargalhou.

- O quê? – Jeffrey estava curioso.

- Lembra daquela fanfic, Jen? Acho que você a salvou em algum lugar – Jared foi pegar o notebook para mostrá-la a Jeffrey.

O mais velho leu alguns trechos, sob o olhar curioso de Jared e Jensen.

- Seus fãs são mesmo bem criativos! – Jeffrey sorriu com malícia.

- Seus fãs também! E do jeito que eles descreveram o John, ele era um pai bem pervertido! – Jared debochou do mais velho.

- E bota pervertido nisso! – Jeffrey deu risadas – Mas com dois filhos feito Sam e Dean, deve ser meio difícil resistir... Até mesmo para o John.

- Do jeito que a autora escreveu, foi quase abuso de autoridade – Jensen comentou, divertido.

- Mas Sam e Dean não reclamaram em obedecer às ordens do pai. Muito pelo contrário, eles fizeram tudo com _muito_ _prazer_ – Jeffrey sorriu de lado, gostando do rumo que a conversa seguia.

- É, talvez eles até gostassem... – Jared ficou pensativo, o efeito do álcool tornando seu raciocínio cada vez mais lento.

De repente Jeffrey ficou de pé e tornou sua feição mais severa, como se incorporasse John Winchester.

- Sam, está fazendo calor aqui. Por que você não tira um pouco desta sua roupa?

Jared achou engraçado e deu risadas, recebendo de Jeffrey um olhar reprovador a La John Winchester.

- Você está brincando, não está? - O mais alto sorriu, levemente sem graça.

- Dean, porque você não tira as calças do seu irmão e lhe dá umas palmadas, para ensiná-lo um pouco de obediência? - O tom de Jeffrey era sério.

- Sim senhor, pai! - Jensen sorriu de lado, típico Dean Winchester.

- Esperem, caras... - Jared ainda não estava acreditando.

- Eu não queria ter que fazer isso, Sammy. Com certeza vai doer mais em mim do que em você.

Jensen se levantou do sofá e puxou Jared para que fizesse o mesmo. Num gesto rápido, desafivelou o cinto do moreno, abriu o botão e zíper do seu jeans e puxou sua calça para baixo tão depressa que o mais novo mal teve tempo de assimilar o que estava acontecendo.

Quando Jared se deu conta de que a coisa era mesmo séria, Jensen já estava sentado no sofá e puxou sua perna de um jeito que o fez cair deitado de bruços sobre o seu colo.

- Jen! - Jared começou a gargalhar diante da situação. Deduziu que os dois estavam mesmo querendo curtir com a sua cara.

- Dean! Meu nome é Dean! - Jensen falou enquanto abaixava a cueca de Jared, passando a dar-lhe palmadas no traseiro.

- Au! Jen! Quero dizer, Dean! Para com isso! - Jared reclamava e se debatia, chamando palavrões, mas o loiro continuava segurando seus braços e batendo até deixar a pele das suas nádegas rosada.

O que antes parecia uma brincadeira sem graça e constrangedora, de repente tornou-se algo excitante. Jensen agora esfregava a mão de leve sobre as suas nádegas e pelas suas coxas, e quando Jared finalmente encarou Jeffrey, que continuava de pé, parado no mesmo lugar, percebeu o olhar cheio de luxúria do mais velho sobre os dois.

Jensen deu uma risadinha quando sentiu o membro de Jared enrijecer, pois ele ainda estava deitado sobre as suas coxas. Então o loiro deu suaves beijos sobre a pele avermelhada, pensando se tinha exagerado um pouco nos tapas.

- Ok. Acho que já é o suficiente, Dean - A voz rouca de John Winchester chamou a atenção dos dois - Seu irmão já deve ter aprendido a lição, não é Sam?

- Sim, senhor! – Jared respondeu, ficando boquiaberto.

- Eu estou com um probleminha aqui. É... acho que a minha pistola precisa de lubrificação - Jeffrey falava com a voz rouca e sensual enquanto abria a própria calça, libertando seu membro ereto.

Jared e Jensen se entreolharam com um sorriso malicioso.

- Sim senhor! – Responderam ao mesmo tempo, voltando a ficar sérios, como se incorporassem os filhos de John.

Ambos caminharam até ele e Jared não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto isso poderia ser divertido... Ajoelharam-se à sua frente e Jensen segurou o membro do mais velho com firmeza, fazendo sinal para que Jared iniciasse a brincadeira.

Jared aproximou sua boca e passou a língua pela glande, depois pela extensão do pênis de Jeffrey, que fechou os olhos e gemeu baixinho.

Ao trazer sua língua de volta até a glande, Jared puxou Jensen pela nuca e uniu seus lábios, mantendo o membro de Jeffrey entre eles.

O mais velho voltou a abrir os olhos e teve que manter o controle para não gozar rápido demais só com a visão dos meninos ali, com suas bocas e línguas tão empenhadas em lhe proporcionar prazer.

Jared o abocanhava e chupava, sob o olhar pecaminoso de Jensen, depois cedia a vez para o loiro, que fazia a mesma coisa, e ambos estavam levando Jeffrey à beira da loucura.

Morgan só conseguia gemer e dizer coisas desconexas, e seus garotos pareciam estar mesmo se divertindo com aquilo. Quando perceberam que o mais velho estava quase no limite, eles pararam, e ouviram um resmungo de frustração do papai Winchester.

- Acho que os dois estão precisando de um castigo! Um bom filho não deixa o pai nesse estado – Jeffrey falou com a respiração ofegante.

- Tenha paciência, papai... Nós já vamos dar um jeito nisso – Jensen sorriu e se postou atrás do mais velho, tirando a jaqueta dele, enquanto Jared ficou na frente de Jeffrey, passando a desabotoar sua camisa.

- Assim que eu gosto... – Jeffrey falou quase num sussurro, sentindo os lábios de Jensen em seus ombros, agora despido da camisa e camiseta – Meus meninos obedientes – O mais velho puxou Jared pela nuca e beijou sua boca, chupando a sua língua com desejo. Suas mãos percorriam o peito do mais novo, sentindo os seus músculos. O gosto de Jared era viciante, assim como a língua de Jensen percorrendo suas costas.

Jensen só parou o que estava fazendo para livrar-se da sua própria roupa e pegar um tubo de lubrificante e camisinhas.

Jared deslizava a língua pelo pescoço de Jeffrey, descendo para os mamilos, o provocando e lhe arrancando gemidos. Jensen arranhava a pele de suas costas com os dentes e Jeffrey já não aguentava mais a tortura que aqueles dois estavam lhe provocando. Beijou Jared mais uma vez nos lábios e o encaminhou até o meio da sala, fazendo com que o mais novo ficasse de quatro sobre o tapete macio.

Jensen os acompanhou e lhe estendeu o tubo de lubrificante. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um pouco de ciúmes, sabendo o que Jeffrey estava prestes a fazer, também se sentia tão excitado com a cena que jamais pensaria em impedir. Ao invés disso, ajoelhou-se ao lado do mais novo e passou a beijá-lo na boca e no pescoço, enquanto Jeffrey o preparava com seus dedos. Jared gemia dentro da boca de Jensen e cada gemido fazia o membro do loiro pulsar mais forte. Quando Jeffrey finalmente penetrou-o, Jared gemeu mais alto, um misto de dor e prazer tomando conta do seu corpo.

Só então Jensen pegou o tubo de lubrificante em suas mãos e lambuzou seus dedos, se posicionando atrás de Jeffrey.

O mais velho se empurrou mais ainda ao encontro de Jared quando sentiu seu corpo sendo invadido. Jensen não demorou muito com as preliminares, pois tinha urgência, afinal, seu membro pedia por alívio. Colocou a camisinha em seu pênis, segurou Jeffrey pela cintura e entrou nele quase de uma vez, sentindo o corpo do outro se contrair e emitir um grunhido de dor.

Jared sentiu seu membro pulsar ainda mais ao perceber o que Jensen estava fazendo, e passou a masturbar-se enquanto Jeffrey entrava e saía do seu corpo cada vez mais forte e mais rápido, acompanhando o ritmo do loiro.

Seus corpos estavam suados, respirações ofegantes e gemidos era tudo o que se ouvia naquela sala... Jeffrey não sabia se tinha mais prazer fodendo Jared ou sendo fodido por Jensen. Estava completamente perdido naquele mundo de prazer. Foi também o primeiro a gozar, com um gemido gutural... Saiu de dentro de Jared e, permanecendo na mesma posição, levou sua mão até o membro do mais novo, massageando-o até que ele também atingisse o orgasmo.

Mais algumas estocadas e Jensen também chegou ao seu limite, emitindo um gemido rouco e gozando dentro de Jeffrey.

Assim que Jensen saiu de dentro de Jeffrey, os dois homens se juntaram a Jared, que estava deitado sobre o tapete, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Isso foi... Incrível! – Jeffrey falou enquanto acomodava uma almofada debaixo da sua cabeça.

- Sempre pensei que John Winchester não negava fogo! – Jared falou brincando.

- Pensou, é? – Jensen ergueu a sobrancelha, se fazendo de bravo.

- Assim como o Dean também não nega! – Jared emendou e puxou Jensen para um beijo apaixonado.

Jeffrey ficou olhando para os dois e teve certeza que havia amor ali, como sempre desconfiara. Ficou algum tempo ainda deitado, apenas até o seu corpo relaxar um pouquinho e então se levantou discretamente. Ajuntou suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pela sala, se vestindo em seguida.

- Vai sair pra caçar? Papa Winchester? – Jensen falou brincando e se levantou também, puxando Jared pela mão, ambos ainda nus.

- Não, por hoje eu estou satisfeito – Jeffrey suspirou - Dois coelhos numa cajadada só? Quem diria!

Jared deu risadas e passou um braço pelo ombro de Jensen.

- Eu sempre desconfiei que vocês não eram apenas amigos – Jeffrey sorriu – Agora limpem essa bagunça e vão dormir que vocês tem trabalho amanhã, garotos! – O tom autoritário de John Winchester estava de volta.

- Sim senhor! – Os dois responderam juntos novamente.

- Cuidem-se! – Jeffrey sorriu, deu uma piscadinha para os dois e foi embora.

Jared abraçou Jensen pela cintura e o conduziu até o quarto, onde se deitou por cima dele na cama, e passou a beijar seu maxilar e pescoço com carinho.

- Você planejou tudo, não planejou? – Jensen segurou o rosto de Jared com as duas mãos, para que o moreno parasse o que estava fazendo.

- Eu? É claro que não! – Jared tentou beijá-lo, mas Jensen o impediu.

- Trazer ele aqui pro seu apartamento, tocar no assunto das fanfics...

- Boa parte foi improviso. Mas valeu à pena, não valeu? - Jared sorriu de um jeito safado.

- E como é que foi?

- Como foi o quê?

- Você acabou de ser fodido pelo Jeffrey! Você gostou, não gostou?

- E você acabou de fodê-lo, Jen! Eu não sei aonde você quer chegar...

- Só diz pra mim!

- Está bem, eu gostei! Ou melhor, na verdade o Sam gostou, não eu.

- Aham... – Jensen riu – Eu só queria ouvir você admitir, baby... Não precisa se explicar. Afinal ele só fez aquilo porque _eu_ deixei.

- Você é insuportavelmente possessivo, sabia? – Jared mordeu de leve o lábio inferior do loiro.

- Eu sei. E é por isso que você me ama.

- Agora eu posso continuar o que estava fazendo?

- Sinta-se à vontade – Jensen colocou a cabeça para trás, deixando seu pescoço livre para Jared.

- Sabe Jen, as suas fãs devem morrer de inveja de mim – Jared falava em meio aos beijos e lambidas no pescoço do loiro.

- Inveja de você? – Jensen franziu o cenho, estranhando.

- Eu sou o único que posso ter Jensen Ackles e Dean Winchester a hora que eu quiser!

- Você é tão bobo, Jare! Às vezes eu não sei por que eu ainda te amo tanto... – Jensen falou brincando e beijou Jared com paixão.

**FIM.**

* * *

><p>Gostaram? Será que mereço uma review?<p>

Beijinhos a todos!


End file.
